


I was scared until I met you

by Saltzy



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltzy/pseuds/Saltzy
Summary: Waverly never knew her life would change overnight. Who thought that one day you could go from being a college student who works at a cafe to a survivor of a zombie apocalypse. Separation leads to her meeting Nicole, who seems to do anything to make sure Waverly isn't injured.





	1. The Beginning of the End

It was just a normal day for me. I just got out of class and went straight to the coffee shop, on campus, where I work. The walk, relatively short, brought me joy on both days I had to work and didn't work. It gives me the chance to clear my head before I have to work. As I walked into the backroom, changed, punched in, and put on an apron I was ready for eight hours of work. Before I knew it, the hours went by and it was time for me to clean up the shop and punch out. I trudged back to my apartment where my best friend and sister were waiting for me. 

As I walked through the door I smelled burnt food already. 

"What did you do this time Wynonna?!"

"I wanted to surprise you when you got home with a cooked meal and I forgot about it in the oven and by the time I smelled it the damn thing was burned!"

"Where's Chrissy at? Why didn't you get her to help you?"

"Well she was sleeping on the couch and she said she was going to get Chinese food when she woke up."

Just as I was about to respond the door opened and in came Chrissy with Chinese. 

"NEW RULE! Wynonna is not allowed to cook!"

"Oh c'mon! My cooking isn't that bad!"

"Wy you almost set the apartment on fire the last time you cooked."

With that, Wynonna grabbed a box of Chinese food, sat down, turned on Netflix, and turned on Criminal Minds. Chrissy and I gave each other a knowing look before laughing to ourselves and joining Wynonna on the couch. 

Before they knew it, it was Friday morning and it was an hour and a half till Waverly had to go into work. 

"Thank goodness I don't have school today," I exclaimed, as I left her apartment. However, as soon as I left the building I knew something was off. It's too quiet outside for it to be a Friday. A normal Friday is filled with activity everywhere. But no one was in sight. Before I had time to react Wynonna bursted out of the door and grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside. 

"Wynonna, what the hell!?"

"Don't go out there Waverly."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

Wynonna only motioned to the tv and I watched as images of people eating others flashed on the screen. I couldn't believe my eyes. This couldn't be happening. Things like this only happened in movies or in books! But it was happening. 

"How is this possible?"

"No one knows. Apparently this happened overnight. No one knows where it started. Only that someone called in saying that someone was attacking people on the street and by the time the cops got there everything was out of control. Police stations keep saying to stay inside where it's safe but that gets no one any where. Especially if you're in the city so we are getting our asses out of here right now."

All three of us packed our bags, headed out of the apartment, and got into Wynonna's car. Chrissy and I had no idea where Wynonna was driving us until we pulled up to a small cabin on the lake. 

Chrissy gives me a weird look before asking, "Where are we Wynonna?"

"This, Chrissy, is my boyfriend cottage."  
"Since when do you have a boyfriend?"  
"Since when did you ask so many questions Chrissy?"

Chrissy stuck her tongue out at Wynonna and after a few more moments of bickering we all got out of the car and went inside. 

"Doc should be here soon. I sent him a text this morning telling him to meet us here. Until then let's just....... I don't fucking know. Do whatever."

Chrissy and I went to find rooms to stay in while Wynonna waited for Doc to show up. Chrissy and I chose rooms right across from each other. Close enough to hear if one of us was in trouble we could help each other. We both decided to pass the time by trying to figure out what we would do to stay alive. To attain the basic necessities that we need to live. 

"Ok so we went through a small town on our way here. Since it's obvious that small towns are much safer than cities we'll look at going through small towns first."

"That's nice Waves, but the stores are gonna be empty by the time we get there. People are going to be going for food first."

"You're right there; but maybe we can get a map in a store and search in abandoned cars and houses for supplies. Plus we're not looking for food to last us a year just long enough to find enough to last us until we get more. We also need room for weapons."

Before Chrissy responded we heard a door open and close near the front of the house. Chrissy and I gave each other a wary look before we peeped our heads out of the door only to see Wynonna hugging a man who is assumed to be Doc. 

I looked back and forth between the man and Wynonna before asking, "Wynonna is this Doc?"

"John Henry." The man replied. He walked over to Chrissy and I offering his hand to both of us. As he shook both of our hands he had a warm smile on his face. "Now, let's get some rest and we'll come up with a plan tomorrow to survive this hell hole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short it's my first time making a fanfic so I'm sorry if it's bad. However, if you liked it, feel free to comment about anything (tips on grammar mistakes, story line, characters, ect.) I won't have a regular update for this story; it'll just be whenever I have time to get another chapter done. Since it's winter break though I will try to get many chapters completed


	2. The Plan

I awake back in my apartment. My alarm clock is going off but I can't here it. I get out of bed and it feels as though a force is pulling me outside. I slowly walk out and see the dead walking the streets. Their eyes void of any life; their only objective to eat anything alive they see. Wynonna comes out of the door, grabs my arm, and urges me to come back inside; but I refuse. I walk further outside and soon I'm tackled by the dead. One by one they rip at my flesh, pulling it off like tape. I can feel my skin tearing and hear it ripping. I see their mouths painted with my blood. Then I'm walking towards Wynonna. Her face in a state of despair looking at me. I then grab her arm and tear into it. A scream so loud and painful comes from her mouth. I take another bite, this time at her throat. Her body shakes underneath my teeth before it goes limp and falls to the ground. I watch as her eyes so full of life, dull, then the world goes dark.

I awake in a pool of sweat. The sun beginning to rise on the horizon. The birds are chirping and the sunlight is shining through the window bringing light to the room. It feels as though the world was normal again and everything is going to be fine. Until flash backs of the day before cross my mind. The fire's in the cities, the broken glasses, car wrecks, abandoned houses, and the walking dead. I slowly crawl out of bed and change out of my sweaty clothes that will no doubt have to be washed. I walk down the hallway every other step leaving a creak from the floor boards under my step. I walk downstairs into the living room to find Doc sitting on the couch staring at the fire that he made.

"What are you doing up so early Doc?"

"I could ask you the same thing darlin'."

"Bad dream," I reply casting my eyes down.

"Well, don't dwell on those dreams. They only cause you despair, sadness, and fear. And to answer your question I was already awake and decided to come down here to think more properly."

"What were you thinking about?"

"How the hell we're going to make it out of here alive and continue surviving from here on."

"What do you have in mind?"

Doc then points to the map on the coffee table in front of him, moves over so I can sit down, and responds,"Well there are a few small towns not far away that we can go to for supplies. However, we will have to rely on hunting and fishing for our sources of survival. Going into town is just too dangerous and too big of a risk for us to take at this point. We don't know what's out there or how many of the dead are surrounding the stores."

As I sit down next to him I reply,"I can see your point there. What will we do if we come across any survivors along the way?"

"Don't trust them. In a world like this the only ones you can trust is those you know. You don't know strangers or what they're capable of. And in my opinion the less we have the more chance that we will be able to survive. If we have too many people it'll be easy for us to waste food and hard to move location to location. Having too many people becomes a burden to control and keep all of them quiet."

Over the next hour Doc and I go back and forth asking each other questions and giving our opinion on what we need to do to survive. A list or what we need to do and what we need to follow to get by.

Rule#1: Don't trust strangers.

Rule#2: Don't carry more than what you can hold.

Rule#3: Don't try to save some one who is bitten.

Rule#4: Avoid big cities.

Rule#5: Don't shoot a gun unless you are required to.

Rule#6: Never go off by yourself.

Rule#7: Always carry a med kit.

Rule#8: Secure doors and windows before letting your guard down.

Rule#9: Don't stay in one spot longer than a month.

Rule#10: Don't go outside at night.

When we finished making our list both Chrissy and Wynonna came down stairs. We explained our rules to them and after a few jokes from Wynonna we all finally agreed on them. We all agreed to head into the nearest city tomorrow around noon to find supplies and prepare to move locations. 

We scavenge the house looking for anything that will be if use to us. Backpacks, food, water, weapons, anything. It took a few hours but our efforts were rewarded. The kitten was found stocked with food and water and there was a room dedicated to weapons like bows, knives, and guns. When we shared what we found Wynonna as always made a comment about it all. 

Wynonna walks out of the kitchen holding a bottle of alcohol making a comment."Damn Doc, since when did your parents have a house dedicated to surviving a zombie apocalypse?"

"This is just our hunting and camping cabin. We came here a few times every year." Doc stated, like it was something everyone knew about him. 

After taking inventory in the house we all decided to bolt the doors and windows. The task took hours; but if it meant we would sleep in peace tonight it will all be worth it. Each nail, board, and hit with a hammer just ensured that we would be safe tonight. The boards on the window slightly crooked leaving room to see outside. The doors with extra locks and bolts secured to them. At the end of the night, we all Rendezvoused in the living room to discuss further detail for tomorrow.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes before Doc broke it saying the one thing no one else wanted to say. "Alright, so tomorrow is just a basic run into town to get items that will allow us to travel on foot easier. Let's be honest, the gas in the car won't last long and will attract more attention than walking on foot. So we're just going into town to get backpacks and medicine. Understand?"

We all nodded our heads even though the thought of heading into town made our hairs stand up. None of us knew what town was going to be like. Would there be zombies walking around, whether there would be dangerous people around the area, or if there was anything left of the town. However, the only way to find out was to go into town. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I tried to wait until next week to post this chapter but I really just wanted to post it; so here it is! Tried to go for more imagery this time around. I'm trying to get multiple chapters done in advance so I can try to post weekly. Friday is a possibility for an update, or just once a week during any time of the week. Anything to make it weekly! Although there may be some times where the chapters may come within the same week.


	3. To town we go

Today is the day. All of us are silent as we ride into town. But what we saw was too cliche to believe. The whole town was abandoned. It looked exactly like a zombie apocalypse town. Cars broken down, papers flying every where, broken glass from the stores on the ground. As we drove past the buildings, all broken and abandoned, we realized what the world would really look like in a zombie apocalypse. A piece of shit.

"Alright, when we get to the store do not split up. There are strength in numbers and we can't afford to lose each other. Keep your knives at the ready in case you encounter the dead. Don't make too much noise either; we are here just to get medicine and backpacks. On the plus side, if there is food in there grab it. Anything to help us stay alive longer is worth grabbing while we're in here." 

As soon as Doc finished we all piled out of the car and went into the store. It was a simple CVS with rows after rows of aisles. Doc and Wynonna headed to the back to search for medicine, leaving Chrissy and I to find food and backpacks. 

Chrissy, a few feet in front of me, turns around and whispers,"hey Waverly, come look over here! This doesn't look like much, but maybe it'll do the job?"

I go over to where Chrissy is pointing and there lays a little hand bag. It doesn't take long before I can here Chrissy giggling behind me unable to contain her laughter. I quickly turn around and smack her shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurt Waverly."

I snicker and whisper, "Get back to work ya dork; and be serious about it too."

It doesn't take long before I run into and aisle dedicated to school merch. I walk down the aisle searching for any possible backpacks, but only finding sweaters, shirts, and hats. As I reach the end of the aisle, that's where the treasure lays. Backpacks lined up one after the other on the shelves. I quickly snatch four of them and begin to walk to the back of the store with Chrissy. As we reach the back of the store there are small bottles of medicine on the counter and no Wynonna or Doc in sight. Chrissy and I jumped across the counter and ventured towards the back. And lo and behold, there was Wynonna and Doc heatedly making out against the wall.

"Seriously you guys!? This isn't the time to go at it in the back of a CVS store. Do that when we get back to the cabin and when Chrissy and I can put earplugs in our ears." 

We then gathered all the supplies and left the building to return back to our temporary home. Once we arrived back home Doc set out to find items to set up a security around the perimeter. It's set so that if anything hits the line or gets stuck in one of the animal traps bells would jingle. This way we could know when there are dead around the house instead of finding out by opening the door and having one barge in. 

**A few days later.......**

I slightly awoke to the jingling of bells in the background. As soon as I recognized what the noise was I was up and out of bed in a millisecond. I grabbed both my knife and gun heading to the noise to eliminate whatever was trying to trespass on the land. I look through the peep hole in the door and my eyes land on a doe stuck in one of Doc's animal traps. I slowly open the door and look around the area to make sure there are no dead nearby. From behind me the door opens and Doc comes out with his knife peering around me to see what we caught.  

"Looks like it's deer venison for diner tonight" he said, with a smile on his face. He walks up to the deer, covers it's eyes with his hand, and quickly inserts the knife into the deer's brain killing it immediately. He quickly takes the deer by its feet and drags it into the garage. Doc spent a few hours skinning the deer and removing the meet from the body. As we all ate that night we decided to pretend that the world was normal again. Pretending that our worst fears weren't outside the house and that we had nothing to worry about. 

Days went by and we were doing all right. Chrissy and I would check our food supplies and weapons trying to busy ourselves while Doc and Wynonna went to have "alone time." Life started to get into a type of rhythm that we got too use to. We would get up, eat, check our supplies, Doc would go hunting or fishing, Chrissy, Wynonna, and I would check the perimeter making sure that all the sets were good. We were all content and happy where we were, until one night after eating Doc broke the happiness with 4 words. 

"We need to leave."

Wynonna snorts at his comment, takes a sip of whiskey, and remarks,"you must be drunk off your ass to be saying that Doc."

"I'm serious Wynonna. We've been here too long and it's time for us to leave."

"Ok well we're going to be in more danger out there than in here. We've boarded up the windows and doors, we have plenty of food and water, and we have a security system around the house. What could go wrong?"

"People, Wynonna, people can to wrong. You have to admit it. We've been careless since we've been staying here. We don't know if anyone has been watching us during this period of time. I'm not going on a risk that we'll be safe here for another week or two."

"Why do you always believe that someone is going to march their ass in here and kill us? Is it from those comic books you read or those movies and shows you watch about zombie apocalypses? Well that's not real life. This is real life Doc. So you need to stop pretending your ass is a hat and get your head out of it. There's nothing wrong with wanting to stay here for a few more days."

Wynonna stated it like it was the easiest thing to understand. However, something in Doc did not let him believe that we would be safe here for long. He let out a Huff,  went upstairs, and walked into his and Wynonna's room slamming the door shut. A silence fell over the room and I look back and forth from the stairs to Wynonna. I look to Chrissy and we make eye contact with each other, daring the other to say something. We both know that Doc is right. We had to leave soon or be in danger of knowing that someone _was_ watching us and having to pay for it. I decided to break the awkward silence first. 

"Wynonna, you, Chrissy, and I know he's right."

"Not you too babygirl."

"Look Wynonna, it was great staying in this cabin for a few weeks but Doc is right. We don't know who or what is out there watching us. It's best if we gather up what we can and leave now than face the consequences later."

Wynonna's face softens after a minute and her eyes cast down. She speaks with a voice so soft I can barely hear it. "Fine. We'll leave tomorrow then. Get some sleep." She then sulks out of the living room to her and Doc's bedroom. 

"Did not expect her to give in so easily, " Chrissy commented. 

"Me either. But Wynonna was never a big fan of change. She would do anything to keep everything the same. It just takes a person or two to help her realize the truth and get through her head."

Chrissy and I quickly gathered the backpacks and decided to put the same thing in all of them that we would need when we left tomorrow. As Chrissy and I went to bed I lied there listening to the noises of the night. The gentle breeze making its way through the trees. The faint noise of crickets. Then the water lapping against the shore. It was the noise of the waves that allowed me to drift off. 

At the end of the day, the group didn't know that Doc was more correct than what any of them thought. It wasn't until the dead came knocking down the door invading the once peaceful home that the realization dawned on the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update today but here it is! Their first trip into town seemed to go well. But happiness and smooth sailing can only go so far. Eventually a storm will come along and rock the ship. Thanks for all the comments as well. They kinda make me want to keep writing and developing the story even more. Next chapter is going to be super fun for you guys to read ;). See you guys next Friday!


	4. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference from here on out which may be happening frequently. Anything italicized is either emphasized or a character thinking to themselves.

"WAVERLY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

All I kept hearing was the sound of Wynonna's voice screaming my name before there was sudden silence. Then I heard a car start and the noise faded off into the distance. The fear of being left behind was not on my mind at the current moment though. Staying alive was all I knew. With adrenaline pumping through my veins I just kept running. The world went by in a blur. I kept running until I came upon a small house off the side of the road. I quickly scanned the house looking for any of the dead. The house turned up empty so I quickly walked to the closest room, double checked it, locked the door and blocked it and blocked all but one window. It wasn't until I finally collapsed on the floor that it all hit me. I was alone.

**A few hours ago........**

The backpacks with the basic necessities ready to go were sitting in the living room all night waiting for us to grab them and go. They were all filled with water, a gun and knife, a flash light, matches, a lighter, a map, canned food, and extra room for us to pack anything extra that we though we needed in the future. We were all soundly sleeping when the dead slowly made their way past our traps and successfully making their way through our doors by continuously banging on it. By the time we noticed what was happening and prepared to fight it was too late. The dead already invaded our home and one by one we all plunged out knives into their head heading our way to the living room to grab our backpacks and retreat. Once we grabbed our backpacks we tried to make it to the garage, but there were so many of the dead that it was nearly impossible to get anywhere in the house without the danger of being possibly bitten. In a haste to get out of the house Chrissy and I ran out of the front door separating ourselves from Wynonna and Doc. We reached the outside of the house where one of the dead reached out for me. Before it could clamp its teeth into me Chrissy pushed me out of the way causing the might beast to latch its jaws onto Chrissy. She let out a horrific scream causing me to freeze in my tracks. It was as though my legs forgot how to operate even though my brain was trying to tell them to start moving into the opposite direction. Chrissy quickly pulled herself out of the beasts grip and quickly moved towards me shoving me away telling me to run before the dead tackled her to the ground tearing her to pieces. All I could do was keep running.

**Wynonna's point of view......**

I frantically looked all around the house for Waverly and saw the front door open. It wasn't until I made it outside and saw Chrissy's dead body that I started screaming Waverlys name. Doc then came running out of the house, quickly put his hand over my mouth, brought me to the car, started the engine, and drove away from the cabin. 

"You asshole! Waverly is still out there!"

"There's nothing that we could've done. Once we were separated we all knew we wouldn't make it all out of here together. It's bad enough that Chrissy didn't make it. We didn't see Waverly's body anywhere do there's a chance we can still find her. Or are you forgetting that I'm one of the best trackers you've ever known."

"Screw you Doc. What if Waverly was still in the house looking for us? You didn't even try to go look for her. All you did was force me into the car and drove off."

"I know she's still alive because before I pushed you into the car I saw her run off into the woods outside the window. Don't think that I didn't have a second eye on her and Chrissy before we left. The only thing we can do now is go to the nearest houses and search them leaving messages for Waverly letting her know that we are looking for her."

I stared blankly at Doc before I averted my eyes leaning my head against the window feeling my eyes well up with tears. I sat there as Doc kept driving feeling the tears rush down my face.

_I swear I will find you Waverly. Whatever it takes._

**Now..........**

I slowly woke up in the bed with streams of light coming in through the boards on the window. I climbed out of bed unblocked the door grabbed my backpack and left the house. My face was tear stained as determined which way was North, South, East, and West. I then decided to start walking North opposite of where the cabin was. I did think of going back to the cabin but deep down I knew it would be a suicide mission to go back to a place where there would be nothing left. I bend down and search through my backpack looking for a map that Chrissy and I put in all the backpacks.  I quickly snatch it out, open it, and find where I'm at. I look at all the possible locations I can go to for cover. Before I left I found a rock and in big words wrote:  _Waverly is still alive and heading North._ I look on the map and set my destination at a suburban that looks to be about 10 miles down the road. I grab up my backpack put the map in my back pocket and started walking to the suburban.

**A few hours later........**

I finally arrived at the suburban area. I scan a few houses looking for one to stay in. At the end of the road I see a white two story house that looks to have boards on the windows.  _Looks stable for now._ I slowly enter the house making sure to close the door behind me. I first check all the rooms making sure there are none of the dead waiting inside. Luckily nothing was found. Next, I went into the kitchen to look through the cupboards and pantries. As I shut one of the cupboards I here the front door open and close. I quickly pull out my knife, bend my knees, and creep up to the door. I slowly walk into the living room then into the hallway finding nothing. As I go to turn around there is a hand over my mouth and another one over my eyes.

"Don't scream. They're outside and screaming is the last thing you want to do. Now I'm going to remove my hands. Can I guarantee that when I release you you're not going to attack me?"

I nod my head and slowly the hands are removed. My eyes take a minute to adjust to the light but the first thing I see is red hair and soft light brown eyes staring back at me. We stay like that staring at each other stuck in a trance. It isn't until I heard a trash can fall outside that I quickly moved to the window looking outside to see that one of the dead bumped into it knocking it over. As quick as possible I lock the door, grab a chair and table, and push them in front of the door blocking it to ensure that the dead won't make it inside the house. As soon as the door is blocked I then continue to search the kitchen ignoring the red head who I can hear in the other room doing who knows what. As I searched the kitchen I kept thinking:  _wh_ _at would Doc do if he were in this situation. Would he kill the person? Leave the house immediately? He'd probably tell me that I'm stupid for even staying this long with this stranger_. It doesn't take long before the red head walks back into the Kitchen walking to the other side of the room from where I am.

"well it looks like we're gonna be here over night so we might as well get along for now. I'm Nicole. Nicole Haught."

She walks up to me extending her hand but puts it away after I just stare at it like she was crazy for even offering her hand for me to shake.

"So are you going to tell me your name or am I to just make up one for you?"

It takes me a second to respond due to the fact that I'm even considering telling her my name.  _What the hell am I even doing anymore. Doc told me to trust no one so why am I even thinking about it?_  But for some reason I decide to tell her name.  _Fuck it._  In a soft voice I reply, "I'm Waverly.......Earp."

Nicole then looks at me for a second and we hold eye contact. After a few moments I turn around and continue looking through the cabinets feeling a blush growing on my face.  _Why am I blushing? I just met her._

A few hours go by and Nicole and I are sitting across from each other on two different couches in the living room. I'm so tired but I don't want to leave my self unarmed with her around. I look everywhere but directly at her. It seems as though she's doing the same. Although, after looking around the room for a few minutes she finally looks at me and her face softens.

"I know you're tired. It's written all over your face. Just go to sleep I'm not going to harm you."

I glance at her then move away. "I'm fine."

"alright fine, suit yourself. But I'm not going to sleep knowing that those things are out there. So, wanna play 20 questions? You can ask me the first one."

She looks at me with a type of light in her eyes. Almost like she's hoping that I'll say yes and play this stupid game with her. But frankly, playing a stupid 20 question game is better than sitting here bored all night. 

"Fine."

Nicole then adjusts herself into a more comfortable position nodding to me telling me to start with my first question.  _What the hell._ I move into a more comfortable position and start the game with the first question I could think of. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Really? 'What's your favorite color?'"

"Just shut up and answer the question. Or do you not want to play the game?"

"Fine. Okay. It's blue."

I don't know when it happened but at some point during the night we both fell asleep. When I woke up I looked next to me to see Nicole sleeping in another chair. Quietly I rise from the couch and make my way towards the window. I look outside and scan the street in front of the house. None of the dead can be found outside so I quietly grab my backpack and get ready to go. I quickly write a note and leave a few cans of food for Nicole to have. 

"Leaving already?"

I quickly look at Nicole whose eyes are on mine. "Yea I am. I need to find someone."

Nicole rises from the couch, stands up, and walks closer to me. "Well it's pretty shitty out there. And personally it's better to have someone else watching your back than have no one watching it for you. Mind if I tag along?"

I'm completely dumbfounded.  _Did she seriously ask to follow me? Is she crazy?_   _This is starting to become a habit with this woman but, fuck it._ "You better get your stuff. I'm leaving within the next five minutes with or without you."

Her face breaks into a gorgeous smile with a pair of dimples to go with it. She quickly grabs her items, including the cans of food I left for her on the table. She then joins me at the front door and out we go, back into the real world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about the right time for Nicole to come in and make Waverly start questioning all the rules that her and Doc made together. What did you guys think about the 20 question game Nicole suggested to play with Waverly? See you guys next Friday! (Hint for the next chapter: It's Nicole's point of view of the apocalypse so far.)


	5. Nicole's experience

My phone ringing next to my bed wakes me up. I slowly look at my phone and see that it is the police station. I quickly pick up the phone hopping out of my bed cautious of Calamity Jane sleeping at the end of the bed, glaring at me.

"What's the problem sir?"

"We need you down here at the station Haught. People are being attacked by the dead."

My head tilts to the side and I couldn't help the light laugh that came out of my mouth. I respond,"by the dead?"

"Just get your ass down here Haught!"

Then just like that the phone started beeping signaling that my boss just hung up on me. I then started taring through my apartment putting on my uniform and making sure to feed Calamity Jane before I left. As I walked to the parking lot to get into my car I could hear gunshots in the distance. I quickly got into my car and headed straight to the police station to report to my boss. As I pulled up to the police station, parked, and headed inside the entire station was in a tizzy. Police officers were running around left and right gathering bullet proof gear and guns. I quickly head into my bosses office to find him putting on his gear.

"Nicole, great. Go get some gear and meet me outside in 15."

I run to the lockers and grab a bullet proof vest and a shot gun. I then head outside and get into a police cruiser with my boss and two other officers. We drove downtown and as we passed through the main part of town I got the full on view on what was really happening. I saw the dead eating people as they frantically tried to run away. We were almost at our destination when a truck rammed into the drivers side of the car killing both my boss and the police officer sitting right behind him and flipping over the car sending me vision into a vision of black. What felt like hours later I opened my eyes and crawled my way out of the cruiser. When I crawled out of the backseat I looked in the back of the car to see that the police officer sitting behind me must have come out of his seat belt and broke his neck because I saw the bone sticking out of his neck as blood trickled down his face falling onto the ceiling of the cruiser. I climbed back into the car to grab a hand gun and the shotgun on the floor of the ceiling thinking those would come to good use later on. Soon a rush of people came running down the street trying to escape out of fear. One right after the other they knocked each other down soon to be surrounded by the dead and torn to shreds by their teeth.  The large amount of people running past me pushed me backwards, but before I could fall over I maneuvered myself so I was running in the same direction as the people. Whenever I saw one of the dead go to tackle someone I would quickly run over to them and shoot the dead. The world may have gone to shit but that doesn't mean I still can't try to protect the people. After so long of running and wasting ammo I ran to a car that looked operable and tried to hot-wire it. About a minute later the engine roared and I used the car to push my way past the people.  _I have to get out of town, find somewhere to stay the night, and figure out what the hell to do._ All I knew was to keep driving and driving until I hit the country. It was the last place I thought there would be any dead; or at least not as many as there are in the city. 

I through a small city thinking to grab supplies to survive the night and hopefully the many days after today. I stopped inside multiple stores to scavenge for food, water, medical supplies, other weapons, and anything that will make it easier to travel anywhere. In the end, I found a backpack, small med-kit, a bottle of water, and 2 cans of food. However, for the most part, people decided to get to the stores first while all hell broke loose and take whatever they could and leave. I made my way back to my car and started to drive off down the road back into the country. I made it through the rest of the day with not problems until the sun set. As the sun began to fall from the sky and the moon began to rise my car started to fail due to the lack of gas. 

"You've got to be kidding me. Now this piece of shit runs out of gas?!"

I hit the steering wheel knowing that it would do anything before I leaned against the wheel.  _No way in hell am I going out there at night. Might as well sleep in the back till morning then start walking._ With that I crawled my way to the back, lied down, and decided to turn in for the night. 

**The next day.......**

As I awoke in the back of the car I slowly rose and let myself adjust to what really happened yesterday. I felt clueless. I had no idea what to do next, where to go, or what to do. The only thing I did know was to survive. I grabbed my bag, got out of the car, and started walking. Hours went by with no signs of any houses nearby or any small towns for me to loot for.  _Suns gonna be going down here soon. I need to find somewhere to sleep._ I tired to walk as quickly as possible trying to cover as much ground as possible to find somewehre safe to stay before the sun went down. It felt like forever, but about an hour later, I saw a little house a ways down the road that I set my eyes on. I picked up my pace to a fast jog trying to make it to the house before darkness took over the land. When I arrived to the house I slowly opened the door scanning the open area to see if there were any of the dead. Before I let my guard down I heard some shuffling and soon pulled out my knife ready to defend my self. Then, around a corner came one of the dead. But it wasn't an adult. It was a little boy. My heart broke at the mangled child, in dinosaur pajamas, messy hair, blood over the front of his pajamas, and eyes void of any life inside the soul. Before he could get his hands on my I put my arm on his shoulder pushing him back. He wasn't able to push through me due to him being so weak being a child. 

"I'm so sorry,"

I brought the knife up to his head and plunged it into his head. I watched with tears streaming down my face as the little boy fell to the ground. I fell to the ground in a mess. It felt like I was on the floor in front of the little boy for hours crying. When it seemed my body could not make any more I picked up the little boy and brought him outside. I found a garden just outside the house and laid him in the middle of it putting his hands on his chest and putting flowers in them before going back into the house. I walked to the couch and collapsed on it passing out only to wake up as the sun began to rise on the horizon. 

Weeks went by this way. I would find a house to sleep in at night looking for anything inside or outside that could be of use to me. Then I would keep walking during the day. Although, one day was different. I was walking through a suburb when I saw a flash of movement. In a hurry I crouched behind a dumpster and slowly looked around the edge of it to see a woman with chestnut hair make her way into a house. I make my way toward the house and peek inside the window into what seems to be a kitchen. I see her rummaging through cupboards looking for food it looks like. I then make my way around to the front of the house and slowly open the door and slip inside closing the door. It appeared that she heard because the noises that I once heard stopped. In a haste I turned around a corner peering around it to see her checking the area. As she went to slowly turn around I quickly went behind her and covered her mouth and eyes to avoid both her seeing me and making a lot of noise to bring the dead to us. After releasing she turned around and I was captivated. I didn't really get to have a good look at her face until now, but Jesus Christ was she beautiful. We both stayed there for a moment looking at each other. After a minute she quickly looked away and I thought I saw a hint of a blush on her cheek as she turned and walked away. We then went our separate ways. Her to the kitchen and me to the living room. I decided to look through any of the cabinets I saw and see if there was anything that I could use later on. As I finished looking I peeked outside to see a few of the dead roaming the streets.  _Might as well introduce myself to her if we're going to be staying here for the night._ As I walked into the kitchen I saw her turn around and look at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes. I introduced myself holding out my hand for her to shake. After a few seconds of her looking at me like I was crazy I lowered my hand and my eyes drifted to the floor. Then she said her name.

"I'm Waverly..........Earp."

_Waverly Earp...... What a beautiful name._

My eyes drifted back to hers and we stayed there for a moment looking at each other. We then moved back to the living room sitting awkwardly on a couch. It was so obvious that she was tired but her effort to stay awake was very impressive. 

"I know you're tired. It's written all over your face. Just go to sleep I'm not going to harm you." I suggested

She glanced at me before replying, "I'm fine."

"alright fine, suit yourself. But I'm not going to sleep knowing that those things are out there. So, wanna play 20 questions? You can ask me the first one."

We went back and forth like that for about two hours before her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. I quietly got off the couch, slowly moved her feet out so she wouldn't be uncomfortable in her sleep, and then I draped a blanket over her making sure she wouldn't be cold overnight before I went to the other couch and drifted off to sleep. 

As the morning rolled around I was awakened by some shuffling around the house and I opened my eyes to Waverly putting on her backpack. 

"Leaving already?"

She looked down at me before replying, "yea I am. I need to find someone."

"Well it's pretty shitty out there. And personally it's better to have someone else watching your back than have no one watching it for you. Mind if I tag along?"

It took a moment but soon she looked up and responded, "You better get your stuff. I'm leaving within the next five minutes with or without you."

In truth if I ever met someone I would never stay with them or travel with them. But something about Waverly draws me to her and I couldn't help staying with her and asking her if I could come with her. So when she said that I could come with my heart nearly bumped right out of my chest and I felt like I could run a mile. As we walked out of the house I snuck a quick glance at her and smiled to myself.  _What am I going to do with myself?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like getting Nicole's side of the story this chapter. It kinda fills in the blanks of how Nicole ended up at the house where Waverly was at and her experience with the dead. Stay tuned for the next chapter next Friday!


	6. What was that noise?

As we were walking down the road away from the suburbs I kept thinking of how Waverly said she was looking for someone.  _Is it a someone she's in a relationship with?_   _Oh my God. What if she is?_

"Whatever you're going to ask go ahead and ask it. It looks like your head is about to pop off you're thinking so hard."

I looked up to see Waverly walking backwards while staring intently at me. 

"I was just wondering who you were looking for....."

"And that's what you were thinking so hard about? If it makes you feel better, I'm looking for my sister Wynonna and her boyfriend Doc. I was separated from them a few days ago and I need to find them quickly. God only knows what Wynonna will do in order to find me."

"How'd you get separated from them?"

Waverly stopped a moment and I turned around to look at her. She slowly started walking again and began talking.

"We were staying at Doc's cabin when a flood of the dead came through the doors. My friend and I were separated from Wynonna and Doc and in a haste we made our way outside the cabin hoping to get away. Once we got outside one of the dead went to grab a hold of me, but my friend pushed me out of the way and sacrificed herself for me."

I watched as a single tear fell down her face.

"I should've been more aware of what was happening around me. If I knew that one of them were near she would still be here."

Waverly stopped walking and put her head in her hands as uncontrollable tears kept falling down her face.

"It's all my fault!"

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands pulling them down from her face. She then looked up into my eyes and my heart broke as I saw all the sadness in her eyes. 

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what would've happened when you went outside. Your only thought was to be in a place where you though you would be safe. Anybody would've done the same thing if they were in your position."

We stood there staring at each other not noticing that we were holding hands. I looked away slowly slipping my hands out of her grip sure that my face was almost if not just as red as my hair. I shoved my hands in my pocket and kept walking feeling Waverly's eyes burning through the back of my head. As we walked for a few more hours we came upon what seemed to be a small town. I looked at Waverly and asked, "Should we go around or go through the town?"

"Lets go through town. I've got your back if you have mine." She gave me a hopeful look that I couldn't say no to.

"Of course I do."

So into the town we went walking side by side with both of our knives out and at the ready. We both decided that while we were in town it would be best to go into a few stores and stock up on supplies so we would be able to go on a little longer. We walked into a Kroger's and as we walked in I pushed Waverly behind me. She gave me a confusing look as I took out a bouncy ball and threw it against the window to make enough noise where it could be heard in the first half of the store. Once I heard nothing I motioned her to follow me and we slowly made our way through the store. We went through the store isle through isle, row through row. The only trouble we found was one of the dead strolling in one of the isles. A quick knife to the head and the sucker went down like a coin falling onto the ground. Then, we went to searching the store for any food or anything else that we deemed needed. As I strolled down the canned food items isle a can caught my eye. As I walked closer I noticed that it was a can of pineapples. It wasn't long before I heard Waverly. I decided to have a little fun and quickly grabbed the can before turning around and showing Waverly with the funniest face I could possibly make. Waverly took one look at my face and couldn't stop herself from laughing. Once she composed herself she shoved my shoulder and walked down the isle to the other side. When I knew she wasn't able to see my face I smirked and thought: Totally _worth it._

 **Waverly's Point of View..........** _  
_

I can't believe Nicole made me laugh. More importantly, I can't believe I forgot how good it felt to laugh. It's been such a long time since I've felt anything except sadness that I've become numb to anything else. As I walked away from Nicole I couldn't help but smile as I walked down to the end of the isle with a certain read head on my mind. Going to walk out of the isle I felt Nicole grab my arm.

"What are you-"

Nicole put her finger on her lips signaling me to be quiet before pointing to her ears indicating to listen. I closed my eyes and listened intently. It wasn't loud, but it sounded like someone was walking around in the store. It didn't sound like it was one of the dead though because for one, they are louder and their feet drag on the ground. With these footsteps, all you could here is the subtle sound of them hitting the floor. I felt Nicole grab my hand and she leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We're going to make a run for it. Be quiet and make sure before leaving to be sure that no one else is out there waiting for us to leave. Once the coast is clear we need to make a run for it. Probably in the woods so we have cover."

I understood what she was saying.....but her warm breath against both my ear and neck made it difficult to process anything. It wasn't until she squeezed my hand that I was brought back to the real world. I looked up at her and she nodded her head seeming to ask if I was ready. I confidently nodding back and off we went. We walked as quietly as we could up to the front of the store and looked outside. As far as we could see there was no one outside waiting for us. Nicole opened the door and with my hand in hers started running. We ran directly towards the woods without any thought of someone being behind us. It wasn't until we heard a gunshot behind us that we started running as fast as we could into the woods. We kept running and running through the woods until we were positive that we lost whoever was shooting at us. It wasn't until we sat down that I felt a sharp pang of pain go through my side. I brought my hand to my side and when I brought my hand back out it was coated with blood. Eye slowly brought my head up to look at Nicole with fear in my eyes.

"Nicole....."

Nicole looked at me then her eyes shot to my hand coated with blood and her eyes filled with worry and she instantly ran to my side.

"I think I got a little shot..."

The last thing I remember is falling into her arms before my vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter with the small development in Nicole and Waverly's relationship throughout the chapter. A little twist in the end with Waverly getting shot though. The real question though is who shot at them and will we know their face? ;) See you guys next Friday!


	7. I don't want to lose you.....

I open my eyes and see a wooden ceiling above, a dresser across from me, and a window with the light of the sun shining through the curtain. I didn't feel it until now, but there was a dip in the bed right next to me. I looked to my left and saw Nicole leaning her head on the bed out like a light. I stay there for a moment looking at her. Her face is very relaxed from her usual highly concentrated face with her eyebrows knit together. A few moments later, her face started to twitch indicating that she was awake and I turned my head to the other side feeling my face heating up.

"Waverly? Are you awake?"

Her voice sounded so full of hope. It's as though it would break if I didn't respond at all or if I didn't wake up at the time I did. So, I turn toward her and a small smile grows on my face.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Missed me?"

Her eyes lit up and a few soft laughs escaped through her soft looking lips before she responded, "you bet. You damn near gave me a heart attack when you turned around in the woods with blood on your hands saying you got, and I quote, 'a little shot.' You're lucky the bullet just grazed your side and didn't hit any major organs. Luckily it doesn't look like there's an infection."

"Two questions. One since when are you a paramedic? Two, How long was I out for?"

"To answer your first question, I was studying at a police academy and working as a police cadet before this situation happened. They put us through a course on medication that ran all the cadets through procedures for different medical emergencies. To answer your second question, you were asleep for a few days. After you passed out I carried you for about a day before I came upon this little cabin. As soon as we got here I had time to bring you to this room and treat your injuries and make sure they weren't infected and here we are."

Without thinking I threw my self into her wrapping my arms around her neck hugging her tightly. I whisper so softly if my mouth wasn't near Nicole's ear she wouldn't hear it; "thank you."

I soon feel her arms wrap around my waist hugging me back and I enjoyed it as I was engulfed in warmth. A moment later Nicole whispers, "No problem waves."

I pull out of the hug instantly surrounded by the cold and missing the warmth of Nicole's body and arms. I push the though out of my mind and I start thinking of what we need to do next.

"Watcha thinking about Waverly?"

"We can't stay here long. We don't know if the person who was shooting at us before could be tracking us and there's no guaranteed safety here."

"I understand..... But you're still healing from that gun shot. We can't risk you getting an infection on your injury."

"Nicole I'm not talking about this right now. I don't care if I'm in pain. I have to find my sister."

"Waver-"

"We are not arguing about this. We are leaving tomorrow Nicole. That's final!"

As soon as I yelled at her regret filled my body but she was already gone. Plus I was right. We had to leave. Who knows if the person who shot at us is following our attacks or watching us right now. The risk is too great.

I rose from the bed slowly testing if I would feel pain in my side. As I slowly rose I felt a pang of pain in my side, but it wasn't like I couldn't get around without thinking I would die. A little pain hurt anyone. I looked around the room scanning it to find my backpack. I slowly bent down, ignoring the pain on my side, picked it up, and slowly turned the knob on my door opening it cautious of any sound it would make. I walked out into what appeared the living room where I saw Nicole sitting on the couch with a heavy look on her face. It seemed like she was in deep thought because she barely noticed when I entered the room setting my backpack down next to me and sat down in a chair across from her. When she drew herself from her thoughts and looked at me, her sad, light brown eyes stared intently back at me before her eyes traveled to the floor. 

"I...I don't want to lose you..... You just got shot and I don't want to risk you getting attacked by those things outside or getting shot again. I know that we should leave but I don't want you getting more hurt than you already are...."

I couldn't hear anything except the pounding of my heart and I could feel my face heat up to 1000 degrees. I rose from my seat and slowly bent down in front of Nicole. I hooked my finger under her chin and brought her face up to look into my eyes.

"Listen to me Nicole Haught. After all we've been through together, there's no way you're getting rid of me today, tomorrow, the day after that, and so on. So long as you have my back and I have yours, we'll be all right."

I wrapped my arms around her neck and she enveloped my in a tight but soft hug. She burrowed her head in my neck and I could feel her wet tears against my neck. We stayed there for what felt like hours as she silently cried in my arms. We finally parted after a few minutes and we stayed there looking into each others eyes.  _God do I want to kiss her so badly._ I gave her a small smile before rising again offering her my hand. 

"C'mon. Let's get  your stuff together and head out. I got your back if you got mine."

"......Always."

It didn't take long before we were packed up and ready to go leaving the cabin heading onto the road to find Wynonna and Doc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a small chapter today but hopefully still entertaining for you. Quick question for y'all. Would you like to see what Wynonna is up to? Or shall we stay with Nicole and Waverly for now? Either way you're going to get Wynonna's point of view it will just be a larger chapter later on. It's all up to you guys! See you all next Friday.


	8. You're the one?!

As I walked next to Nicole I couldn't help stealing glances at her. At one point our eyes met and suddenly my feet seemed very interesting. With a heated face and only the sound of my heart in my ears I only thought one thing:  _When did I start feeling like a girl in high school around Nicole?_ As I snuck another glance at her I took note of the blush on her face. Along with the detail in her jawline and the way her eyes would concentrate on something that seemed to be far away.......  _Man I really gotta stop analyzing her like a piece of ancient history literature..._ Suddenly I feel her bump into my shoulder jokingly with a small laugh drifting off her lips. With a smile creeping its way onto my face I bump my shoulders into hers just as she did to mine a moment ago. Just as she moved to continue the small game we developed a shot went off and a bullet landed where she originally was. Without warning she grabbed my hand and started running.  _Holy shit balls is she fast!_ We ran and ran and ran. It was that way until a mile of sprinting we came upon a small road that led into the woods. Without warning Nicole pulled me in that direction and we ran for what seemed like minutes until we came upon a small house in the middle of the woods. Nicole opened the door holding her knife at the ready motioning for me to stay low in front of the house. After checking the house she came back to me.

"Hey we need to take cover in a room. Stay low for a few days. Being in the open right now is too risky."

After we headed into the bedroom in the back of the house and blocked the doorway we heard the front door open. Nicole grabbed me pushing me behind her protecting me with her body. It didn't take long before the door was trying to be opened. At first it was just a slight budge which soon turned to a figure slamming into the door breaking their way into the room. It didn't take long before the object in front of the door budged out of the way and a figure slipped through the open door into the room. He was a tall slinky boy with short hair, a long face, and rectangle glasses on his face.

"Waverly I finally found you."

Without hesitation Nicole pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man. 

Soon after I responded, "who are you and what do you want?"

"You should know me....I was in your calculus class at Purgatory University."

I searched my mind, going through every face that I knew or saw in my calculus class. Then there was one face that looked recognizable to the one that was standing in front of Nicole and I. He was always quiet but whenever I felt like someone was watching me I'd turn around and see him staring at me. He was always gave me the wrong feeling and I made it a point to stay away from him.  _Doesn't surprise me he made it this far._ I give him a quizzical look and asked, " Tucker Gardner?"

His eyes instantly lit up and a smile emerged on his face.

"Yes. It's me. I'm happy you're still alive. I've been watching over you this entire time. Shame what happened to Chrissy after I cut the wire letting the dead onto your property. I was really going after Wynonna."

" _You_ were the one who let all the zombies onto Doc's land? How could you?!"

"Wynonna. She would never let us be together. Neither will this red headed bitch. Whenever I try to make my way to you or get rid of her she ruins it. She's trying to keep us apart Waverly and I'm sick of it. I don't want to play these games anymore."

"Good thing I don't want to play them with you. Go away Tucker. I never want to see you again."

Tucker took a step forward and Nicole cocked her gun before demanding, "don't move or I'll shoot!"

He gave her a skeptical look before taking another step forward. Without hesitation Nicole shot him in the shoulder. He made no movement backwards other than his arm moving backwards with the impact of the bullet. 

"You shot me you bitch!"

"I warned you."

After Nicole's response he started advancing toward us both and Nicole shot him again causing him to collapse on the floor. Nicole grabbed me and moved me out of the room and outside the house. We headed near the road but stayed in the woods so we would be under cover by the trees and plants. We ran for another mile before we stumbled upon a small neighbor hood. It was in the middle of no where but the street was named "Town Line." We headed into the neighbor of houses that looked like the upper class would own. Nicole turned slightly towards me.

"Care to choose our home for the night Miss Earp?"

I couldn't help but smile looking at her smirk on her face. I grabbed her hands and acted like I was scanning the houses, but I already had one picked out. I was a little white house at the end of the neighborhood. I walked her to the house and we searched it together watching each others backs like always. It was one of those classic upper class houses. A big living room, five bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen, a massive living room, a basement, and a large backyard with a deck and a pool. 

"Way to pick a house Waverly."

I chuckled before I realized how dark it was outside and how tired I was from all the running and adrenaline rush from today. Nicole seemed to read me like a book and made her way to a separate room. Before she could answer I piped up taking a leap of faith and trusting my feelings.

"Wait....Can you sleep with me tonight?"

Her eyes seemed to light up with what seemed like hope before she questioned me.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..."

I stepped toward her holding her hands and looking in her eyes before replying.

"positive."

 As we headed into the bedroom and slipped underneath the covers of the safe bed I may have snuggled myself a little too much into Nicole because I could feel her physically tense before she slightly relaxed. As I began drifting off into the land of sleep I whispered into Nicole's neck:

"Goodnight Nicole."

Her response is what made me go to sleep with a smile on my face. 

"Goodnight.... Waves."

Hearing her say the nickname that so little people have used to call me warmed my heart. A smile erupted on my face and I took in the Vanilla dipped donuts smell of Nicole before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter! Now we know that it was Tucker all along who caused all the trouble and is the one to blame for Chrissy's death. I have to apologize for my update schedule. Majority of the time I post late at night on Friday night. I'm involved in the play and I do not own a computer of my own so I have to share with my other family members so there are times where I am unable to post as soon as I get out of school. HOWEVER, Friday will always be the day this work will be updated. So stay tuned for next Friday! :D


	9. Are We Ever Going to be Safe?!

The lid of my eyes rose revealing the design of the room I was sleeping in. It took a moment before my eyes could adjust and focus on the different shapes and colors around the room. The white door with a mirror on it, the baby blue color of the room, the dresser across from the bed, a window in the right side of the bed with a beanbag directly below it, a computer desk on the left side of the bed, and a closet door just beyond the desk.  _This must've been a teenagers room. Maybe a high school student._ Before I could make any mental comments about the room a hand twitch against my bare stomach. It was then that I noticed a certain red head's body was flush against mine and her head snuggled into my neck. Despite the warmth radiating off of her, I felt a large amount of heat rush to my face positive it was the same shade as the red head's hair behind me, if not redder. I couldn't decide whether to be content with the situation I was in or stay there demoralized from this woman behind me. This woman, where even the littlest of details makes my day. The woman, who I can't make eye contact with longer than a second before heat flows to my face.

_Oh my gosh.... I'm such an idiot. How could I be so stupid!_

It made sense when the thought clicked in my head. The way I would stare at her memorizing all of her features, giggling at all the small jokes she would make to entertain us both, smile with when we were trying to make the most of a moment to make the world seem less shity, and so much more. Wow, I'm stupid. I studied history and ancient literature for three years and I can't even make sense of my own feelings.....makes sense. As I finished my mini conversation with myself I felt Nicole inch impossibly closer to me. Trying my best not to wake her, I turn around in her arms and nudge myself into her arms. I stayed there hearing her faint breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall, and listened to the sound of the heart.

"Are you comfy?"

"Oh my gosh, Nicole!"

I lifted my arm and hit her shoulder causing a laugh to fall out of her mouth. Nicole then began to fake wrestle me and I pretend to play along until it ended up with Nicole on top of me holding my hands on the bed right above me. With our breathing erratic I saw Nicole's eyes flash to my lips and she started to lower herself down to me. Our lips, inches apart, seemed like an entire galaxy away. However, before my lips could finally meet hers, the front door opened and closed and we heard a rumble of footsteps on the floor going around the house. Nicole jumped off me and grabbed my hand pulling me softly onto the floor to not alert our new guests. Grabbing our backpacks she opened a closet door and pulled us both inside. By the time Nicole was able to close the door softly and hide, the door to our room opened. Two figures emerged in the room looking around the room. One, was a little shorter, maybe about 5,7' than the one that appeared to be in charge; while the other, looked to be about 6 feet tall. Soon after the two figures entered the room the little one started to speak.

"C' mon Champ, those two girls aren't here anymore. They probably bailed in the morning while we were sleeping."

"Shame. That little one was pretty cute. I was a little eager to get my hands on her and have some fun."

As I was about to gasp, but Nicole's hand came over my mouth quieting me. I felt her lips on my ear giving a small 'sh' but that was the last thing on my mind. Her lips that close, caused a shiver to go down my spine causing me to shiver right against Nicole's body. 

"Alright Perry, I'll give in for now into your talk. Let's get out of here and get back to the base."

Hours seemed to go by after they left the house. Both Nicole and I were too scared to leave the safety of the closet or the house for that matter. As the sun began to go down and the stars started to fill the sky Nicole whispered in my ear, "We should get moving when the sun goes down and when it's getting close to midnight. It'll probably be safer for both of us to take cover under the stars and moon cover."

I nod and we sat there for another two hours until we were positive that it was safe to start moving again. Although, we weren't sure that anybody was still in the house so we still made it a priority to move quietly and stay in the shadows to avoid any eyes seeing us. As we made our way outside we went directly into the woods behind the house and kept moving. When we were positive that our movement would not be able to be heard for miles away we picked up our pace to a light jog to increase the distance between us and the possible threat miles behind us. As we ran through the woods one of the dead came out from behind the tree and grabbed onto my arms going to take a bite before my hand relentlessly pushed it's head back and back. Nicole was there with a knife plunging it into it's head. The body dropped to the ground with a thud and we continued moving. As the moon fell and the small hints of the sunrise began to show on the horizon we slowed to a steady walk to catch our breaths.

"We should take a short break. We're both out of breath and exhausted."

"Waverly, I'm sorry but I want to get as far away from those people as possible. Did you not hear what that one said about you? What do you think he'll do if he actually gets his hands on you? We can't risk that."

"Nic, I know how you feel but you need to listen to me. Neither of us is qualified to put up a fight against them if we have no energy left. We're wasting all of our energy running away. What if we just keep walking and take short brakes in between to bring our energy back up. We don't know if we're being followed by them or not. We need to be prepared if they show up."

Nicole looks at me skeptically before she nods slightly giving a small 'okay.' I rest my hand on her shoulder, rubbing it slightly, before nudging her to start walking. We walked all day trying to increase the distance between us and our previous location. It was at times like this where I wonder what Wynonna is doing or if she is still alive. Every once in a while when we took our breaks Nicole and I made it a point to stop and listen to our surroundings listening for anything out of the ordinary. It was the same as we were walking. Both of us made no motion to make any conversation. We were too focused listening around us for any signs of movement. As night started approaching Nicole started to worry about us finding shelter for the night. 

"Nicole, take a deep breath we'll find somewhere to stay tonight."

"And what if we don't Waverly. What if we're stuck outside with no protection from the dead and other threats?"

"We'll figure it out together."

Nicole let out a huff. It's understandable how we're snapping at each other now. We're both stressed from the experiences we just went through the past few days and having barely any sleep at all within the past 24 hours. Continuing down the road in silence I set my eyes upon a figure in the distance. Squinting my eyes, it appeared to be a two-story house.

"Nicole, look ahead."

She brought her gaze up, squinting her eyes. After looking at the house, her gaze found mine and she let out a sigh of relief. With haste, we jogged to the house and cautiously stood outside its tall structure waiting for what was to come next if we went in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I must apologize for being gone for so long. I had to finish school and now I'm working two jobs so it's hard to find time to write. I promise I will get this story up and running again. I just needed a break to figure out what was going to happen next and get my life together. I can't guarantee that updates will continue every Friday, but I can promise that this story will be updated within two to three weeks of the last updated chapter. On an unrelated note, they finally found shelter for the night; however, will they really be safe?


	10. I Finally Found You!

Entering the house, Nicole and I spent no time resting against the door with a sigh of relief. Before we could process what was happening, we heard a gun cock and there was a barrel going back and forth pointing at both our faces. Hands were on our arms pulling us off the door, pushing us into the door. Nicole managed to push herself in front of me putting her hands behind her blocking my sides keeping me in place. Then, a click sounded and a flash of light appeared out of the darkness, shining into our faces. Soon after being blinded, a voice I never thought I'd hear again spoke out of the darkness.

"Wait! Put the gun down Dolls. Yo red, move."

"Over my dead body."

"Why can't we ever do anything the easy way these days? Can't we go back to the days where everyone _willingly_ listened to someone who has a gun in their hand? Dolls move red out of the way before I consider moving her dead body."

After the order, Nicole was ripped out from in front of me and a wave of cold hit the front of my body. The light was removed from both Nicole and I's eyes, and now pointed towards the ceiling. It took a moment to let my eyes adjust to the darkness surrounding us. 

"No fucking way..... Babygirl!?!?"

My eyes widened and shot up. My eyes landed on Wynonna, standing in front of me.

"WYNONNA!" 

I lurched into her arms and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Not so tight Wave, it's only been two months since we've seen each other. On an unrelated note, who is red here? She your personal bodyguard or something?" Wynonna said with a few raises of her eyebrows. 

Both Nicole and I's face flush red and I quickly respond to cover for both of us, "Wy, this is Nicole Haught. I met her after we were separated and she's been helping me try to find you all this time."

"Wait wait wait...... Haught? Are you kidding me! I already have a million different ways to use that as a pun."  Wynonna laughed. 

Through Wynonna's laughing, I hear Nicole huff beside me. I back up next to Nicole, grazing my hand against hers. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nicole's head quickly glanced down to my hand and to my face. Her hand slowly made its way into mine as we waited for Wynonna to finish her laughing fit. The gesture doesn't go unnoticed by Dolls, the man holding the flashlight upright to illuminate the general space; However, Wynonna, as oblivious as ever, doesn't notice and motions for us to follow her further into the house.

"We'll introduce you to the rest of the group in the morning. Right now you both look like Satan made it his point to give you to hell. There are not many bedrooms to go around for everyone to have separate rooms, so I hope you guys don't mind sleeping in the same room."

As Wynonna lead us to our room, Nicole warily entered, no doubt making sure the room was safe, while Wynonna put a timid hand on my upper arm holding me back from following Nicole.

"I'm glad you're safe baby girl. And I'm glad that you had Haught stuff by your side to help you out. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost you."

"Um about that...... Nicole and I ran into some trouble along the way and it's something we seriously need to discuss."

"Tomorrow baby girl. We'll talk tomorrow. Now go get some rest. God only knows how much you need it."

I give Wynonna one last hug before walking into the bedroom shutting the door behind me.

"You know I heard what Wynonna said...... I'm never gonna hear the end of it am I?"

Laughing, I respond, "no, you're probably not."

"Oh great. I'll prepare for all the cringing from now on."

I laugh and shove Nicole back. She over exaggerates the push and falls onto the bed faking what seems to be dying an awful death. As I walk over to her and poke her cheek her eyes open and she grabs my arms and wrestles me on the bed. I am unable to defend myself due to a large amount of laughter coming from both of us. It didn't take long before we were in a similar situation to where we were the previous morning with Nicole on top of me holding me down. My eyes lock on hers before they decide to travel to her lips noting how incredibly soft they look. My eyes flicker back to hers to find she is staring directly at my lips. As her eyes meet mine she licks her lips and I can't resist anymore. I raise my head as Nicole lowers hers bringing our lips closer.After what seemed like hours of waiting, our lips finally met. Fireworks erupted around us as cliche as it sounded. Nicole's lips were extremely soft. So soft it was almost unbelievable how soft they were. As we parted, Nicole smirked and leaned down to my ear to whisper:

"I've been wanting to do that since I first met you."

My face flushed and I could only respond by pushing my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Our lips moved against each other as though we've kissed a million times before. We paused when we both ran out of air. Nicole let out an airy chuckle and lied down next to me. I turned pushing myself against her front as her arms wrapped around my body protectively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna are finally back together! Yay! Sorry that this chapter is a short one today. Hope it was worth it though! See you guys soon!


	11. Wynonna

Driving away from the cabin was the hardest thing I've ever done. How was I expected to leave my little sister out there alone? Doc and I searched for a week before he brought me to my senses.

"Wynonna, we need to be realistic. We're not going to find her."

"How dare you say that about my sister! She's out there. Alive. She has to be."

Another week went by and the chances were slim. Our car ran out of gas resulting in us traveling by foot from house to house occasionally slipping into a city to search for supplies. Our first raid in a store was one I'll never forget. Isle after isle we searched before we found a little sprout against a shelf. 

"Please don't shoot me! Just take what you want and I'll leave!"

"Why the fuck would I shoot you?"

"Well, the odds of coming across a person who actually has human compassion during the apocalypse is one in a-"

"Zip it algebra."

"Yup okay."

I motioned for Doc to come over -and after negotiating- we decided that the sprout could join.

"What's your name?"

"Jeremy. What's your name?"

"I'm John Henry. You can call me Doc. This here is Wynonna."

Traveling with Jeremy seemed easier. Another set of hands to help us blockade a house seemed to help us all live another day. The thought of Waverly never escaped my mind though. Doc tried to soothe my worries, albeit it never worked. The thought of never finding Waverly or the thought that she didn't make it is too much to fathom. Upon our third day of travel with Jeremy, we came upon a small city.

"What do you think Doc? Should we go through it?"

"It's risky, but it'll take longer to go around the city. As long as we're quiet and stay in the shadows we should be fine."

"Are you guys serious? That place will be filled with the dead!"

Bringing my backpack to the front, I pull out a roll of duck tape, pull off a piece, and shove it on Jeremy's face. Walking into the city we stayed behind the cars checking around us before moving on. While making our way through the city we stopped in multiple stores looking for supplies that will help us make it a day longer in this new world. Making our way down the street, Jeremy's foot hits a bottle causing it to fall over. The noise echoing off the buildings of the city filling the once silent city. Doc pulls us down next to the car preparing both his guns and knife for any attack that may come. Like a herd of animals, a horde of zombies rounds the closet building to us and makes their way towards us. Standing up, we make a run for it in the opposite direction with the only thought of escape, from the horde eating our dust. A gunshot ricocheting off a building behind us halts our movement. Standing back to back moving forward we keep our eyes open for not only the dead but whoever shot the gun. Voices yelling brought our attention away from the dead.

"Over here!"

A figure standing just outside the alleyway motions us over. While running I glance at Doc and say, "what are you thinking Doc?"

He growls and runs toward the figure racing into the alleyway following the figure. Turn after turn, we ran until we considered ourselves safe from the dead. The figure opens up a back door and motions us inside.

"No, you're going in first," Doc growls.

The figure shrugs, roll their eyes, and heads inside. Following them inside, we come upon two small beds on the floor of a small grocery store. The room is illuminated with candles, providing the proper light to see the figure properly. An African American man is standing in front of them with short shaved hair and a small 5 o' clock shadow beard on his face. Extending his hand to Doc, he introduces himself.

"My name is Dolls."

"Doc, this here is Wynonna and Jeremy."

Dolls nods his head acknowledging all of us before continuing.

"It'll be a while before the city is calm again so you might as well stay the night."

Finishing his sentence a door opens somewhere in the darkness and a woman with brunette hair pulled into a ponytail enters the room. 

"Um, hi. I'm Rosita."

After another round of introduction, Doc, Jeremy, and I head over to the opposite side of Dolls and Rosita. 

"What I'd do to have a donut right now."

Jeremy piped up before Doc could, "well, due to how long its been there's probably no-"

"Jeremy, I swear to god. If you mention that there is no good donut left on this earth I'm going to cram your head so far in your ass google won't be able to find it."

The room fell into silence as the night drifted on. I closed my eyes laying next to Doc with my arm thrown over his side and feeling his protectively around me. 

Waking up in the morning is never fun when you've slept on a cold hard floor all night long with no pillow and blanket to comfort you. However, the little window in the front of the store provided a little illumination into the store making it easier to see. It wasn't a big store but it had all the basic necessities that everyone needs. My eyes laid on two empty beds and I turned and nudged Doc.

"Look, captain boring and big tits are gone."

The three of us scanned the room, determining that the pair were gone.

"Let's get out of here before they come back."

"Wynonna, what if the dead are still out there?"

"Then we'll be sneaky and sneak past them. It won't be easy- especially with algebra's mouth over here yapping- but we'll do it." 

Just like that, we were on the road again. After leaving the grocery store, we went through the city, going from car to car and building to building. Just as we were about to leave the city two figures appeared in front of us.

"You really thought you guys were just going to leave? Dumb move," Rosita said.

"If I throw a stick, will you guys leave and go get it?" I responded.

Doc nudged me with his elbow. Apparently, I crossed the line with that comment?

Before things could get out of hand, Dolls piped up. "Look, we don't want trouble. What we were getting at, is that we want to join you."

"No thanks pal, three is already a crowd during the apocalypse."

"A crowd eh? How about manpower?"

Before I could respond a bullet went through a car window between us.

All of us dove under a car before the second shot rang out.

"We need to get out of here before the dead get here!" Doc exclaimed.

"No dip Sherlock. But the second we leave this position, bullets are going to find us before the dead." I responded.

"Then we'll just have to make a run for it and hope that the person shooting has an awful aim."

I nod and slowly we all got into a crouching position getting ready to make a break for it.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!"

We bolted running as fast as our legs would allow us. Thankfully we had luck on our side and had a forest, next to the highway we were running on. We ran into the forest zig-zagging and trying anything to ensure that we wouldn't be shot. We continued to run until we were positive that we lost the dead and our shooter. Huffing we all collapsed on the ground struggling to find air. 

"We need to find cover. We can't stay out here much longer." Dolls stated. 

"I agree with Dolls. The longer we stay out here, the more chance we have of being killed." Doc added.

After regaining our stamina and breath we continued to run until we came upon a house about a mile from the woods. Entering the house, we searched each room and scavenged the place looking for any supplies. After we regrouped we chose bedrooms for everyone to stay in for the night. However, before Dolls and I could go to our rooms the door opened. Dolls motioned me to get behind a wall and wait for whoever came through the door to lose their guard. Dolls pulled both them up and shined a light on them, illuminating their faces. A redhead stood in front of a smaller figure with brown hair.

_It can't be._

"Wait! Put the gun down Dolls. Yo red, move."

"Over my dead body."

"Why can't we ever do anything the easy way these days? Can't we go back to the days where everyone  _willingly_  listened to someone who has a gun in their hand? Dolls move red out of the way before I consider moving her dead body."

Dolls moved the redhead out of the way and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. 

"No fucking way..... Babygirl!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you guys like reading about Wynonna's point of view after losing Waverly? Also the meeting of Dolls, Jeremy, and Rosita into the mix? Hope you guys like the story so far. I'll update the story within the next week or two!


End file.
